


Late Night Talks

by SpaceShatters



Series: Run Baby, Run, Don’t Ever Look Back [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But they aren't talked about, Feelings heavily implied, First Kiss, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Stoner Remus, They gonna run away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: Midnight conversations are the most honest ones out there.Logan's with Remus are what one would consider utmost truthful.But until tonight, he's never heard a more honest statement fall from Remus' lips.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Run Baby, Run, Don’t Ever Look Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I found on instagram and I thought it'd be fun to write something based off of that-  
> "Midnight conversations are the most honest kind out there. Laying on the floor of his best friend's room, Logan fully realizes how true that statement isas his friend opens up and tells him of the escape he's been dreaming of since he was young.."  
> It's from Sanderssides_prompts 
> 
> Hope you enjoy^^

Midnight conversations are the most honest ones out there.

Logan's always known this statement to be true, half of the conversations he has with Remus are what one would consider utmost truthful.

But until tonight, he's never heard a more honest statement fall from Remus' lips.

They lay on Remus' bedroom floor, the dull green glow coming from the LED lights by Remus' bed are just enough for Logan to make out the shape and some of his friend's features as takes a puff of the cigarette he holds in his hand and blabbers on about something over the rock music playing in the background.

This is a thing they do quite often during the times that Logan stays around. Lay on the floor and talk of everything and anything.

"Have you ever thought about running away?" Remus asks him suddenly

Logan shifts to look at him as he thinks the question over, and in the dull light, he can see the very serious expression Remus wears, it's almost unsettling.

"..I do." He continues, not letting Logan answer as he sets his cigarette down in the tray next to him "All the damn time."

There's a moment of silence when Remus looks to Logan, their eyes meeting before he lays himself back down, resting his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"This town is a fucking nightmare.. school's a fucking nightm- _everything_ about this place is a fucking nightmare." He sounds..angry?- Logan isn't sure exactly what emotion Remus is experiencing. "And I think about running away all the goddamn time but I can't because I know for a fact you wouldn't survive here alone an-"

"Remus." 

Throughout his his rambling, Remus sat up and is now scratching at his arms.

Logan sits up quickly, taking the hand thats nails so roughly scratch at Remus' poor arm and giving it a small squeeze

"It's okay, Remus, " he says softly "slow down, it's alright."

Remus looks to Logan, doubt in his eyes but he takes a deep breath and his head droops when he looks back to his lap.

This is deeply concerning. 

Deeply.

Logan can not say that he's ever seen Remus like this because that would be a lie. Sure perhaps he's seen Remus angry and annoyed, plenty times, but like this?

He waits for the latter to speak, to- to do _something_.

The silence from Remus of all people is concerning.

"Running away's always been a fantasy of mine..haven't you thought about it too?" Remus continues "Packing all my shit, getting the first bus to get out of this place and see where my legs take me after that."

"That... does sound rather fun."

Remus grins, turning back to look at him once more

"I know right?" he asks, his eyes brightening "Just imagine it, finally getting outa here, away from school, away from home..away from..all of it, starting a new beginning."

Logan sighs with a small nod, he can't say he hasn't ever thought of running away, what with his home life not being all that good and the curiosity to explore things outside the little town of theirs, who can blame him?

"Well, for now, we can only hope for such a future I guess." he says finally, thumb softly brushing against Remus' hand.

"Or we can actually do it." 

Logan pauses "..What?"

"We can run away together, that way neither of us would have to stay here or go alone."

"Remus that's..while that's an idea I would like very much- it's- it's ridiculous!" Logan says, brows furrowed together "Where would we even get the money for that?- Let alone for the bus!"

"I have a few dollars saved- I know you do to, we can put them together."

"It wouldn't be nearly enough."

"I can take some from my parents- I'm sure they wouldn't notice if I took a bit."

" _Remus_ , " Logan stresses, exasperated. "I- I can't, my parents would catch onto it before we'd even start packing our things, we-"

Remus grabs him by the lapels of his shirt and easily silences him by slamming his lips onto his own and oh- _oh_

Logan would normally be mad or at least a bit annoyed that Remus interupted him but he supposes he can let that go in favour of the kiss which he returns after a moment when he manages to unfreeze himself from the shock.

Remus pulls away after a moment and the kiss is over far too soon than Logan would like.

"Run away with me." Remus murmurs and he says it with such raw desperation that Logan finds it hard to say no..so he doesn't.

"Yes." he breathes out quickly after a very breif moment of hesitation before promptly pulling Remus back in for another kiss, unable to stop himself.

There's always been some tension between them- not the bad kind of course- but there was always something that Logan couldn't quite pinpoint. Sure, he's had a crush on Remus for..a while now but he's never acted on it- in fear of acting on the feelings his parents said weren't okay.

He's also been aware of Remus' feelings towards him- then again who wasn't? It wasn't as if he tried to hide it.

He was actually going to say something about it one night, it was that rare ocassion where they were hanging out in Logan's house and Remus leaned in close to try and say something but Logan strained his ears and heard the telltale sounds of his mother walking up the stairs so he leaned back quickly, ignoring the flash of hurt in Remus' expression until seconds later, his mother appeared in the doorway. 

Remus would thank him later, he had thought back then, and he'd try to make the unspoken 'confession' up to him.

"Promise."

"Hm?"

" _Promise_ you'll run away with me."

"I promise."

And that's a promise he does not plan on breaking any time soon- or ever really.

One day, they'll run away together, until then, they will continue planning and day dreaming of it.

It'll be a while before they can think of running away, the timing is also quite important but at least they've got each other whilst dealing with this town.


End file.
